Daughter of a wolf
by ashleyabb
Summary: Sara is awaken to find her adopted sister on her edoor step crying about Ron who cheated on her with someone else. She and her husband finds out a lot more and the past come to destory what they had created. BW/OC,fwhg cwoc hpgw I don't own those you know


Twenty year old Sara was fast asleep in her husband's arms when there was a soft knocking on the door. Being a light sleeper she was awake and silently got up without disturbing the red head beside her. She tied a robe on and went downstairs. She opened the door and saw her adopted sister standing there with her head bowed. She shuffled her in all awhile making sure no one followed her. The two girls looked like each other but with different hair color. Sam, Sara's sister, had long brown hair, blue eyes, and she was older and more outgoing. Sara had long jet black hair, blue eyes and was timid. They both were 5'6 and never wore dresses.

"What happened?" Sara asked rubbing her sister's back.

"R-r-Ron and Lavender," Sam sobbed.

"He was cheating on you?!" she quietly exclaimed. Sam nodded and hugged her sister.

"Sh, it's ok. He won't find you," Sara soothed all the while anger at Ron. She lead her sister to the guest room and then went back to her room. As soon as she came in she saw Bill looking at her confused.

"Who was that?" he asked still half asleep.

"Didn't you hear, William?" she asked and he blushed. He had the tendency to hear long way off due to him being a half werewolf.

"No, I was still asleep," he stated raising a brow at her.

"That was Sam," she answered her teasing tone turned to a sad and angry tone. She climbed into bed with him and laid down on his bare chest.

"What did he do?" Bill asked running his fingers through her hair.

"He cheated on her with Lavender," she growled. He looked at her surprised. That was the first time she growled in her human form. Yes she growled when she was in her black wolf form but never when she was in her human form.

"I'm going to kill him," he hissed.

"Now they will have to believe Hermione. I can't believe they turned on her. Just because she saw him for what he truly was. I need to floo her. Bill, I hope this doesn't affect the wedding between Katie and George. We promised we would be there but I don't think I can," she said signing.

"Sleep. We'll talk in the morning," Bill whispered and kissed her head. She closed her eyes and went to sleep as Bill held her.

The next thing Sara knew was the smell of grilled cheese and ham her favorite breakfast as a kid. She opened her eyes to see Bill coming awake as he smelled the food.

"What is that?" he asked groggily.

"My sister making her famous grilled cheese and ham sandwich," Sara stated jumping up and running downstairs hearing her husband laughing.

Samantha grinned as she heard her sister running down the stairs. She turned as she saw her sister slid to a stop. She placed the stack of sandwiches on the table and took a seat as did Sara. Bill came down and sat next to his wife all awhile looking at the sandwiches confused. Sara took one and took a bit as did Sam.

"Try one. It is good," Sam said to her brother in law.

"I don't know," he said eyeing the two girls as they eat.

"William Arthur Weasley eat now," Sara growled. He quickly took one and began eating. Sam chuckled as she saw Sara grinned.

"Not that I don't like it but why did you get up so early to make these?" Bill asked after they finished and was drinking coffee. Sam signed and smiled sadly at Bill.

"As you know, I am her adopted sister right?" she asked. At their nods she continued.

"Well, I wanted to thank both of you for letting me stay and that I sorry for all the trouble I cause. I guess I'm scared to go back home. I don't want dad saying I told you so. It was so stupid of me to fall for him," Sam finished looking don at her coffee.

"You are no trouble. You are not stupid. He is a git. Now go and get dress. You and I are the same size. Go. We will deal with the wedding," she stated with a soft smile to her. Sam nodded and went upstairs.

"Go and tell them I couldn't come. I need to take her to uncle. He can cheer her up. Tell them I'm sorry but I don't feel well," she said signing looking down. She felt him take her hand and raised her head to his. He was kneeling on the floor next to her.

"I would kill for you and you know it. I love too much," he stated and kissed her. She signed into the kiss. She opened her eyes when he pulled back.

"I love you," she whispered.

"You had better," he answered back with a grin.

Sara took Sam to their Uncle Sirius and Aunt Lexia. They stayed all the way to midnight. Sara hugged them goodbye and went home. As soon as she was in the house she heard Bill ranting in the kitchen. She threw her cloak off and her shoes. She went into the kitchen and saw Bill pacing in front of Charlie.

"If everything went as it did with me then I hate to be you," she said taking the fire whiskey from her husband.

"HEY!" he exclaimed.

"How's it going?" she asked jumping on the counter.

"What happened?" Charlie asked concerned for his sister in law.

"Did you know that not alone did he cheat on her but he hit her?" she asked looking at them her blue eyes cold.

"Ron cheated on her after he hit her?" Charlie asked his eyes turning cold. Bill was standing stock still staring at his wife in shock.

"Before and after. He would threaten her and if she did anything he didn't like he would not hit her but beat her. Remember those times I had to take her to the emergency room with her sick and a broken arm? Well, he poisoned her and broke her arm because she didn't cook him supper. Uncle Sirius is trying to calm her to find out more. He better be glad she not ok and needs help because I would be at the burrow in a heartbeat," she stated with a growl. Bill cursed and threw a glass to the wall. Charlie was quiet but he was angry they could tell.

"Is it ok if I go see her?" he asked his voice calm.

"Of course. I refuse to allow anyone who does her harm to see her. You I trust completely well not more then Bill that is," she said with a nodded. He left as Bill came to his senses.

"Why were you ranting when I got here?" She asked looking at him.

"My mom thought we had a fight and she started in on that I made a wrong choice in letting that slut keep me and Fleur apart. I should leave you and get her back. She told me that Fleur can't live without me and she needs me," he stated. He looked at her a few minutes when she didn't respond. He saw her shoulders shaking and her head bowed.

"Sara, you know I wouldn't listen to her," he said gently coming up to her. He lifted her head up and saw doubt and pain in her eyes.

"She's your mum. Do you want to get Fleur back?" she asked quietly. He looked at her in shock. He then claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. He carried her up to bed still kissing her. The next morning she felt him tracing the tattoo of a wolf she had on her back.

"Does that answer your question?" he mumbled once he knew she was awake.

"Hmm…" she answered turning to him. He chuckled as she lazily traced the tat of a dragon he had.

"Guess it does," he stated kissing her forehead.

"It will always be you," he whispered to her. She smiled and fell back to sleep.

After a two weeks had passed Sara was dressed and ready to go to the burrow. As soon as she came in with Bill she felt the glare of one Fleur. She was sitting next to Ron who was quit pleased.

"Hello mum," Bill greeted hugging her and then taking Sara's hand he had dropped when he had hugged his mom.

"Glad you could come, dear, Sara," she stated not at all pleased about the young girl. She heard the soft chuckle and turned around to see Hermione next to a grinning Fred. Sara smiled at her friend and hugged her followed by Fred. Ginny ran up to Bill and hugged him then smiled a small smile at Sara who returned it.

"Well, hello, you must be Fleur," Sara stated sending a wink at Ginny who grinned.

"And who are you?" her French accent not as apparent.

"I'm Sara Weasley," she stated plopping down in front of Ron. Bill sat down next to Sara and took her hand that was on the table. Ginny giggled as she saw jealousy from Fleur. Just as George sat down with Katie Charlie came in with Sam right behind him. Everybody froze as Ron glared at Sam who looked away from him which made Sara's temper grow.

"What are you doing here?" Ron growled.

"She was invited," Charlie stated glaring back at his little brother.

"By whom?" Molly asked coming into the dinning room curious. Ron said she ran off after he caught her in bed with someone else. What is she doing here? Was running through Molly Weasley's mind.

"By me," Charlie answered.

"She isn't welcome," Fleur stated. Suddenly everyone heard a snarl. They all looked to see a black wolf growling a Ron.

"Calm down, it is ok," Sam said looking at her sister.

'**It is not. I will tear him to pieces.' **Sara stated to Bill.

'**Now that won't be nice. Calm down honey and I know it is Fleur too who is getting to you,'** Bill stated back.

'**Fine just for you but the next time he says something out of line I can't guarantee my action,' **She stated sitting down.

'**Understood,'** he answered as she morphed back into herself.

"I suggest you better lay off of Sam or my wife will seriously hurt you," Bill stated as Sara glared at Ron who was pale. Soon they began. Nobody said a word as the tension between Ron, Fleur, Bill, Charlie and Sara grew thick. After supper was when everything came out into the open and that was only when their parents Remus and Terra (an older version of Sara) came steaming.

They were all in the living room with Sara in Bill's lap while the two were glared at and the rest sitting around. Suddenly the Lupin parents came in and went straight up to Sara who smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You two start explaining NOW!" Remus ordered looking at Sara as Terra looked at Sam.

"Well, you see. Ron was dating Sammy. We thought it was going good till about two weeks ago and a day Sam ended up on my doorstep crying. She told me that she caught Ron in bed with Lavender. So me and her skipped the wedding and went to Uncle's place. There with their help I found out that he was physically and mentally abusing her and for some reason he told his family that she ran off when HE caught her in bed with a another guy. He now thinks that she shouldn't be allowed her and I want to tear him into shreds," Sara stated against Bill with her eyes closed as he rubbed her back. Sam was trying so hard not to laugh at Ron's eyes. Ginny was beside herself. How could Ron do that? She smiled up at Harry who kissed his wife on the temple.

Sara was unaware as her dad held back her mom as she tried to attack him.

"Let's get you to bed," she heard him whisper and then she felt nothing as she slept.


End file.
